


Protect (Winn Schott Jr. x Reader)

by KaciiGamer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Newsies References, Physical Abuse, Protective Winn, Reader-Insert, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaciiGamer/pseuds/KaciiGamer
Summary: A sudden change in Agent Y/n L/n’s actions causes suspicions to rise from one of her closest friends in the DEO, Winn Schott.





	Protect (Winn Schott Jr. x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do something new and write from a prompt, which I was used to doing from the past and I thought “Hey, let’s do some angst because I’m feeling some type of way” and now here it is! 
> 
> l/c = lip color 
> 
> Based on TFR’S Writing Prompt #47
> 
> “Is that blood?” “No?” “That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.”
> 
> Warnings; Mentions of relationship abuse (physical), blood, and VERY angsty until the end.

Y/n walked slowly into the DEO, sticking close to the wall as she held her head down. She currently wore black shades over her eyes, covering the rather large bruise that surrounded her right eye, something she didn’t have the skill to cover with makeup. She wished her sub-par skill of trying to get past all of the other agents without being noticed would work in her favor as she neared her desk where she could hide her face in front of the monitor.

“Y/n!”

Shit.

The sudden call of her name caused her to jump, recognizing Winn’s voice easily as she turned to the direction from where it came from.

Winn happily walked up to the shorter girl with a smile on his face that could make the sun jealous, and her heart beat at a million miles per hour.

“Hey, how was your weekend? I tried to call but you know how busy it can get around here,” He laughed lightly before eyeing her shades, peering slightly into the darkened lenses, “Is… Is there a reason you’re wearing sunglasses indoors?”

Y/n laughed nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear, “I-I, um, I have a really bad, uh, h-hangover! Yeah, yeah, I just had a bit too much to drink but I didn’t feel like calling out because it’s not that bad, you know?” She nodded along with her own words, trying to convince herself of her own lie. “Listen, I’d love to stay and catch up but I have a lot of work to do. I’ll see you later, though.”

Before Winn could say another word, she turned and continued her way to her desk, pushing her sunglasses further on her face.

Winn watched as she walked away, lips pressed in a thin line at the unusual interaction. Y/n was usually eager to catch up with him, they shared the same interests and she actually laughed at his more-than-awkward jokes, what could have happened to change that?

He shrugged it off, brushing it off as a random mood; it would be better to leave it alone for now than to question her about something she wouldn’t want to say to him first.

The next week Y/n came in again, wearing the same shades and keeping her head down, but this time she seemed to be walking faster.

_Just get to your desk, stay there for a little bit, then go into the bathroom to check. No sudden movements, it’s not even that bad._  She thought to herself, tucking her slightly swollen bottom lip between her teeth.

She could still taste the faint copper tang of her own blood against the slight cut on the skin.

Before she could make it to her desk she heard footsteps behind her, which normally wouldn’t set her off until a firm hand landed on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and spun on her heel, coming face to face with a frowning Winn.

“Hey… Are you okay, Y/n? I didn’t mean to scare you, I just-”

“I-I’m fine, Winn, no harm done.”

Winn felt his heart tighten at the fact that she wouldn’t look at him, even with those stupid sunglasses on she still avoided his gaze. “Y/n. You know you can tell me anything, right? Cause I’m not gonna believe that you of all people went out again and got so drunk to have another hangover.”

Y/n released her lip from her mouth, her jaw clenching at the words she nearly predicted he would say. “I… It’s nothing, I accidentally hurt myself, bruised my eye and my lip is a little swollen too, but I swear that’s all.” She took in a breath to calm the wavering in her voice, knowing she wouldn’t be able to hold it in any longer if she kept at this rate. “You-You know how accident prone I can be, hot-Schott.”

Usually the use of the slightly corny nickname would put Winn at ease but deep down he felt like something was truly wrong. “I know that, but still! First the, the hangover and now this? You can’t blame me for being a little worried for you.”

“You don’t  _have_  to worry about me, Winn. I’m a big girl, I can handle myself.” Her words came out with a sting of venom that shocked her more than it did Winn, her eyes widening once they came out of her mouth.

His face contorted as eh narrowed his eyes at her, wishing he could see through the lenses that shielded her off from him, “I never said you couldn’t, Y/n, but when you come in saying these things like it’s a normal occurrence for you then I’m going to worry.”

“So, what, you don’t believe me?”

“I mean it’s kind of hard to believe you when you don’t talk about it any time after and basically disappear for the rest of the day!”

“Well maybe there isn’t anything to talk about! Why can’t you just-”

“Hey guys, what’s going on here?”

Y/n visibly jumped as Alex interrupted her sentence, walking closer to the two arguing agents with her arms crossed. She eyed Winn and Y/n, noting how the two wouldn’t even look at each other, let alone herself.

“N-Nothing. I was just going to start my work. I’ll see you later.” Wrapping her arms around her sides, Y/n quickly walked away from her friends, internally shrinking in on herself as she felt their stares burning into her back.

Alex raised an eyebrow and looked to Winn, instantly ready to interrogate him on the subject she had yet to learn about.

“I don’t know Alex, I’m just as confused as you are.” He sighed, running a hand through his brunet locks as he reprocessed the argument he just had.

Alex huffed and shook her head, sneaking a glance to where Y/n had walked off to before looking back to Winn. “Well, don’t press her about it too much. I’ll go find Kara and ask if she knows anything about what’s going on. If not then I’ll look into it myself.”

“Wait, wait, you want to spy on her? Don’t you think that would be taking it a bit too far?” Winn whisper yelled, not wanting to attract the attention of passing DEO agents.

“Fine. But, if this happens again and she isn’t saying anything I’m searching every database and sending Kara out on a spy mission.”

“Sweet, a spy mission! On who?” Kara’s chipper voice chimed in behind the two, making Alex and Winn sigh before explaining the entire situation.

The next two weeks went by without any clear signs of something being wrong; Y/n stopped wearing her sunglasses three days after the little argument she had with Winn and slowly started talking to him again, apologizing for yelling at him and even giving him an “apology cupcake” from the bakery nearby.

They continued to catch up and hang out whenever they had the free time to do so, until one day Y/n didn’t show up to the DEO.

“Schott, have you seen Agent L/n anywhere?” J'onn’s bold voice called out to Winn, whom was sitting at his desk typing away at some new algorithm he was tasked to create.

“Uh, no, no I haven’t… She still hasn’t called?”

“Not even a text message.” Kara interrupted, lips creased into a frown as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Yeah, well I tried calling, the fourth call went straight to voicemail; someone must have turned it off.” Alex stood next to her sister, looking between the three before settling on Winn, his gaze instantly meeting hers. “Try and see if you can track her phon-”

“Already on it.”

Immediately putting his previous project on the back burner, Winn began searching the databases for the last signal Y/n’s phone sent off before it was shut off; typing furiously and feeling the stress of everyone else weighing on his own. Within no time the computer chimed, red circles narrowing in on where her last location was.

“It says she’s still at her apartment?” Kara read over Winn’s shoulder, the statement sounding more like a question as she tried to process any reason why she wouldn’t contact them.

“It’s not her apartment, she moved in with her boyfriend a few months ago, remember?” Alex reminded her, slightly pacing in front of the desk.

J'onn sighed and shook his head in disapproval, “So it might just be her phone that’s there. Supergirl, you fly ahead and see if there’s any immediate danger, Agents Danvers and Schott you two will come with me and-”

Winn shook his head, “No, I’m going with Kara.”

“What was that Agent Schott?” J'onn’s tone was commanding, his eyes boring into Winn as he took a step forward.

“I said I’m going with Kara! If Y/n’s hurt, or… or worse, I want to be one of the ﬁrst people there.” Standing up, Winn looked J'onn in the eye as if to challenge him. Usually someone wouldn’t even dare to do this but this was a circumstance Winn wouldn’t back down from. “I can’t let anything happen to her, J'onn.”

Knowing there was no way to convince Winn otherwise, J'onn sighed before giving a curt nod of his head. “Fine, but you stay with Kara, we don’t need anyone else getting hurt.”

“Yeah, besides whatever person got to Y/n.” Kara spoke through clenched teeth, using her powers to speedily change into her suit before looking to Winn, “Ready?”

Winn nodded and the two went off to head to Y/n’s presumed location while Alex and J'onn prepared themselves for a possible ﬁght.

* * *

Kara and Winn quickly made it to the second floor where the apartment was located, standing at the front door as Kara used her x-ray vision to scope out the apartment. Alex and J'onn showed up not too far behind as they held their guns at the ready.

“I don’t see anyone in the living room but there’s…There’s someone in the bathroom, I think it might be Y/n.”

Once those words left Kara’s lips Winn’s nerves shot into action, his hand gripping the door knob and turning harshly before slamming his body weight into the door.

It swung open.

The front door was  _never_  unlocked.

Avoiding tripping over his own feet he ran to the bathroom at the front of the hall, gripping the doorknob and twisting only to see that it was locked from the other side. Through the wood he could hear faint crying, the sobs making it clear that Y/n was on the opposite side.

“Y/n? Y/n, it’s Winn, please open the door.”

Behind him he could hear Alex and J'onn checking the other rooms within the apartment, conﬁrming that it was clear of anyone else. Kara looked around the living room to see that it was nearly trashed, broken glass from picture frames and beer bottles littering the area. In the dining room there was a flipped over chair, seemingly toppled by someone pulling or pushing it away; the round table was noticeably moved as well making it clear that there was some sort of ﬁght.

Focusing his attention on the sobbing girl again, Winn rested his forehead against the brown wood, sighing. “Y/n, please… Please open the door. It’s only us; me, Kara, Alex, and J'onn, you have nothing to be afraid of.”

After what seemed like an eternity he heard the door unlock, allowing him to slowly open it and enter the new room. The ﬁrst thing that caught his eye made his chest tighten and his blood boil, sucking in a breath to keep him calm.

**“Is that blood?”**  His eyes flickered between the edge of the bathroom sink and Y/n, noting the way she was holding her upper right arm and staring anywhere else but Winn.

**“…No?”**

The moment would have made Winn smile, even chuckle that she would choose to keep her humor in this moment.  **“That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.”**

Almost on queue tears began to stream down her face as she ﬁnally looked at Winn, giving him a chance to fully see her. Her e/c eyes were puffy from crying, but her left eye adorned a purple bruise under it, her cheeks had a few scrapes here and there, and her h/c hair was disheveled as if someone grabbed it forcefully.

“Winn, I…” Her body began to shake as more sobs wracked through her.

Suddenly it all clicked; the sunglasses, the hiding, the silence,  _the secrets_. Without any other word Winn pulled her into his chest, protectively holding the back of her head with his right hand while his left was wrapped securely around her back.

“It’ll be okay, everything’s gonna be okay, I’m here…” He shushed her as she cried, gripping his shirt as if he would disappear. “I’m here.”

* * *

“So, we found the boyfriend,” Alex smirked, walking towards the main room of the DEO with Kara, who had a strong smile on her face.

J’onn looked between the two of them before returning back to the paperwork he held in his hands, “And what did you do to him?”

“Oh, nothing! We just… found out how hard Winn can punch a man.” Kara barely managed to get the complete sentence out without bursting into a fit of laughter, Alex chuckling along as well.

“Knocked him clean out, I’m proud to have helped teach him the proper form of combat.” She beamed, placing her hands on her hips while Kara continued to laugh at the memory.

Nodding in slight appreciation, J’onn looked between the two women, “Good, and where is Winn now?”

“He went back to his apartment to check on Y/n, she’ll be staying with him in the meantime,” Kara walked around the circular meeting table to peek around J’onn’s shoulder, “Hey, is that the restraining order?”

“Mhm, just finished processing the abuse charges as well; this is the copy to give to Y/n for her files.” He hummed, placing the packet down with a deep sigh.

“I still can’t believe she was going through something like that; being abused by someone you love, then having to hide it? Alex crossed her arms, face contorted in confusion and sympathy for the agent, one of her, and the team’s, closest friends.

J’onn gave Alex a sad smile, standing straight from leaning against the table, “There’s a lot that people don’t understand, but it is not our job to do so until she decides she is able to share. The only thing left to do now is support her and show her that we will do everything in our power to keep her safe.”

* * *

Winn shut the front door of his apartment as he threw his keys onto a table next to the door. He sighed, shaking his right hand while the stinging sensation still coursed through it, his knuckles were still a bit red. Kicking off his shoes on a mat near the door, and placing them next to a smaller pair of sneakers, he walked through his small apartment towards the living room.

“Y/n?”

His heart skipped a beat once he spotted her from over the back of the couch, even with what she went through she never ceased to look beautiful to him. She was curled up against the navy blue of the sofa, a cream blanket draped across her shoulders as she slept; h/c hair framing the side of her face while the rest was sprawled against the small couch pillow, l/c lips parted, and chest rising and falling in tune with the delicate breaths she took in. In front of her laid a bowl of ice cream, Winn’s recommended choice of additional comfort, her cell phone, and the TV remote which was used to play  _Newsies_  on the flat screen, as per her request not that he minded.

His forest green eyes drifted over to her phone, narrowing slightly as the screen glowed with notifications,  _24 missed calls and 45 text messages_. A surge of anger coursed through his veins as his jaw tightened, making a mental note to either change her number or write a code so whenever he would try to contact her it would go straight to the police. She was too kind, too beautiful, too caring, too much of a strong woman to be dealing with a bastard like that. She deserved the world and he vowed to help her see that as he helped her cope with this,  _he loved her too much to just let people like that mistreat her._

Deciding against letting her sleep on the couch, even if it was just for a nap, Winn walked to the other side and bent down to pick the slumbering girl up, letting the blanket fall back to the couch. She stirred slightly, turning her head to rest against his shoulder while breathing in deeply before letting out a breathy sigh.

“Winn…?”

He felt his face heat up as her warm breath tickled his neck, pushing away the slight embarrassment as he cleared his throat, “Y-Yeah?”

“I… I’m not done… Jack didn’t sing… I Never Planned… On You yet…”

A short chuckle left his throat as he started walking towards his bedroom, knowing she was trying, and failing, to fight off the sleep that pulled her in deeper. “You’re so deep in exhaustion I didn’t think you’d actually know what’s coming on yet.”

Y/n let a tired smile lace her lips, snuggling closer to his neck, “We’ve watched it like a thousand times together… And I wasn’t…”

“You weren’t what?”

“Mhm…”

Her breathing began to even out once again, causing Winn to roll his eyes playfully and enter his room; moving away the blanket before laying her down gently. As he went to pull the blanket further on her body she stirred again, opening her tired, dazzling e/c eyes to look at him.

“Winn? Do you… Do you mind staying with me? I…” She stopped once she saw the smile on his face, knowing she wouldn’t have to explain any further, “Thank you.”

It only took him a few minutes to shower and throw on a pair of boxers and pajama pants before walking back into the room to Y/n, noticing how she was, once again, half asleep. He easily slid into the bed next to her, laying on his back as he rested his left arm behind his head. The room was silent for a few moments until Y/n turned onto her side, facing Winn and scanning his face for a second.

Winn turned his head to catch her gaze, “Thinking about something?”

She chewed lightly on her bottom lip, a small blush dusting her cheeks as she took a breath, “If you don’t mind… Can you sing I Never Planned on You?”

Even with watching multiple musicals with each other, they took on a habit of singing and maybe reenacting them; it was something she adored about spending time with Winn, and something that made her feel at home.

Her nerves from the slightly embarrassing question were set at ease once Winn started singing.

_I have no use for moonlight, or sappy poetry_

He started out in a mock New York accent, nearly identical to Jack’s from practice.

_Love at first sight’s for suckers, at least it used to be_

_Look girls are nice, once or twice, till I find someone new, but_

_I never planned on no one like you_

At some point they ended up closer to each other, her head resting on the edge of her pillow as Winn was facing her, his head propped up on his hand as he sat up to continue singing; getting rid of the accent as he sang with more feeling, making Y/n’s heart beat faster.

_I have no use for moonlight, or sappy poetry_

_Love at first sight’s for suckers, at least it used to be!_

At this moment the space between them was nearly nonexistent, his left hand resting delicately against her waist while her right hand rested against his forearm. Their eyes stayed locked on each-others, seeming to speak words neither of them needed to verbalize as they grew closer. Winn pressed his lips against hers in a soft, yet meaningful kiss, his heart bursting in joy as he felt her kiss back with the same amount of force. It lasted only a moment but they both knew it was completely fine, shifting into a position of Winn laying on his back once again and Y/n resting her head on top of his shoulder, curling into his side easily.

_No, I never planned on no one like you_

As he finished the song quietly he felt Y/n’s breathing even out again, showing that she had finally fallen asleep once more. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling to himself before falling asleep as well.


End file.
